The invention relates to a method for optimizing a cutting process in road milling machines as well as such a road milling machine.
For increasing the tool life of a milling device fitted with milling tools, it is known with road milling machines to spray the milling tools with water by means of a spraying means, e.g., several spray nozzles arranged next to each other. They are supplied via a tank carried along and a pump. For the duration of the work, the machine operator switches on the pump. In technically further advanced machines, it is already possible today that the machine operator sets the flow rate of the pump. A drawback of this solution is a relatively high water consumption resulting from that the machine operator:                has to start up the pump already before the actual milling process begins since the machine operator is given a plurality of other controlling and setting tasks in the initial phase until a continuous milling process has been achieved,        lets the water flow during short sudden interruptions,        the water flows on after the end of the milling process until the pump is switched off,        on principle, the flow rate is set too high for reasons of uncertainty,        the flow rate is set according to the greatest need on the distance to be milled.        
In the spraying means, the spray nozzles are oriented in parallel to the axis of the milling device into the milling space.
It is also known to spray the cooling liquid in such a manner that a spray is created to increase the cooling effect of the water. In case of atomizing the cooling liquid, however, the cooling effect is good, on the one hand, but, on the other hand, the flushing performance is bad.
With existing road milling machines, it is only possible to switch the water supply on and off or, if necessary, to adapt it to the different working width of the milling device by switching off some of the spray nozzles.
This has the disadvantage that a metering of the cooling liquid corresponding to the need is not possible and that much space is required for the water tank for the water supply to prevent that work has to be interrupted because a refill with water has become necessary.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to reduce the space requirement for the water supply on a road milling machine and to reduce the water consumption to the actually required water quantity.